Lost Prisoner
by Omari8989
Summary: A long forgone prisoner escapes his bondage to find out that the world he once knew is gone.Faced with a new world order and a his new companion by of name fire can they defeat superman and his new world order? Oc character


Northern Atlantic Ocean 1400 hours  
>Uss gavel aile<p>

"Sir we have a high energy reading in sector 4." the clean cut officer said a he stared in amazement at what he was seeing on the scanners.

"We'll I'll be damned after superman sent on this wild goose chase across the world we finally found it" said the commander said as he stood up from his seat.

"Sir with all do respect should we really try to mess with this thing? It's been pulling in super carries into the ocean and so far from our reports say that no one has survived."

The commander looks at his subordinate with cold eyes and shrugs his shoulders.

"Petty Officer tell me what do see around you? Command wolf said as he locked eyes with his subordenite.

Petty Offcier Stephen Thomas looked at his commander straight in the eyes and said

" Sir what i see is that we have all been sent our deaths in this graveyard" Petty Officer spoke with all the respect towards his commander.

Commander wolf let out a big sigh and said.

" We'll we have Sherlock Holmes on my Submarine just tell you like it is then,on the surface of this godforsaken United States submarine good old superman is ruling the world with a iron but surely he making himself look like Hitler to all of the worlds population and he loves it ,so anything beats being killed for speaking my mind about the dame son of a bitch" the commander said with all the hate in the world he could muster.

The crew aboard the the submarine were shocked at what their commander was saying. It was common knowledge that in this new world order speaking out against superman in even in the privacy of your own home was illegal due to the governments constant surveillance embedded of housing units, schools and even hospitals. It was like a plague spreading throughout the word, however what scared the crew most was that they knew that there vessel was bugged and everyone knew the punishment for even being associated with someone that was labeled as a rebel, the crew had a terrifying feeling that this was indeed their last day on earth.

Suddenly a larg sailor with dark bown hair got out his seat and stood up with enthusiasm.

" Ether way were all dead by superman or this sea monster in this god forsaken graveyard so why not find out what this thing is , I'm buying drinks so who is with me!"The sailor yelled

All of the of the men and woman aboard the submarine yelled with youth and vigor while pouring out shots and celebrating.

" You know what ? Screw superman ." yelled a male sailor.

" Yea screw him and that wonder whore " yelled another sailor with a big smile on his face.

The commander stood up and smiled at his crew with the same feeling a father would get when his child over came a hurdle in life.

"We'll boys I don't know why we're standing here talking like we have all the time in the world ? I don't know about you but I want to see what this ugly sea monster looks like."The commander announced with gleam in his eyes.

After several hours the Uss Gavel aile reached its crew aboard the submarine marveled at what they saw, a structure that looked to be just as big or bigger the the empire state building lay untouched. Ship wreckage was scattered a  
>all over the ocean floor ,life forms and organisms of all kinds seemed to stray away from the structure Almost as if a single bumb into the structure would cause death.<p>

"Start scanning" the structure Petty Officer ." commander wolf spoke to the officer to the on his left .

"Aye sir " said a Beautiful Hispanic woman with short cut hair and a athletic body who was manning the command station , everyone called her Beatriz for her horrible attitude towards men. Sailors aboard the submarine knew better then to even try to hit on her after she put a male shipmate in the med bay for weeks after he touched her behind while she was working out in the submarine vessels gym.

"What the hell is this thing" Beatriz thought as she ran the scanning equipment aboard the submarine. Beatriz had no idea why they sent her unit to this terrible graveyard of ships often called the "ocean of death" Because of its habit of pulling in super carriers and commercials ships into the oceans depths by a un seenforce causing the deaths of many sailors and civilians alike.

"why did I sign up for this?Beatriz huffed as she asked herself the age old question maybe every service member asked when this type of situation arose.

" I have never seen anything like this before. It does not resemble anything in human history that we know of . However it does seem to have tunnels running through the structure almost as if it's a tomb . But to add the mystery ,the scans are now show that g that the structure is made of a materiel that does not match any known elements on earth" said Petty Officer Tayo as he assessed the readings.

"Do you happen to know what or were that energy reading is coming from? Asked commander wolf as he pointed to the screen to one of the many computers on the command deck.

Beatriz typed in a few commands on the computer while marveling at the sight before her, the structure seemed so much like a life less husk almost as if no one was supposed to reside inside.

"Aye sir we have found it" Beatriz announced as she whiped the sweat fro, her bore after working the command deck for hours on end.

"It appears to be coming from the lowest possible part of the structure" said lieutenant Tayo spoke as he saw a high heat signature signature rising in the structure

"Propel this big baby so we can get a better look." Commander wolf barked as he felt a feeling of pride because his crew found what they were looking for.

As the the submarine moved closer , a loud bone shattering earthquake shook the ocean floor as volcanic rock and sulfur hit the submarine causing massive damage to the burst through the lower halls as the crew on the command deck fell over in their seats.

"Sir we have to move now the rocks will cause damage to our hall!" Screamed Beatriz as another piece of sulfur hit the submarines propeller.

"Move,move, move, rotate our position now! tell all the non essential personally to move to the deck! just as the commander barked out the orders ,the submarines metal surrounding the halls burst with open pressure ,killing all that were inside lower deck.

"Sir deaths reported in area 43 of the of the vessel ,while sectors 41 and 42 are reporting massive flooding" yelled officer Tayo as he put his hand on a chair to brace for another impact.

Some of the crew knew that this was their last moments ,while some tried to figure out some way to escape even though that was probably wishful thinking . Even commander Wolf knew his time was up ,he had fought in many wars across the globe and felt deaths grip around his neck more than once ,but he knew this was his last stop.

"The old bastard finally got me " the commander laughed as another earth shattering quake broke the protection of the command deck sending gushing water into area drowning some of the sailors while others struggled for life

Beatriz felt the water hit her almost as if she was being hit by a car as she was thrown across the command deck

"We'll this it I guess, sorry mom and dad I wish I could see you just last time " Beatriz cried as she felt the gushing of the water pushing her back . She knew she was going to die but she would have at lest preferred see her family and friends back in Brazil one last time. Beatriz knew that signing up for the military was her dream but death never crossed her mind.

."I guess when your young death really never crosses your mind" she mussed as she went through all the memories of her life from her childhood until now.

" It only seems like yesterday I was in high school thinking about prom and boys while figuring out my future." Beatriz thought as she felt the pressure of the water consume every part of her body

" I'm only 21" she thought as the water suck her out of the submarine into the dark cold depths of the ocean ,the last thing she saw was a light expanding towards her direction

The mysterious structure -flashback - one hour

In the darkened chambers of the the structure, a Large figure blasted it's way to the upper levels of the structure ,appearing to escape from the lowest reaches of the structure. A loud screeching is heard as the figure blows it's way out of the last chamber , a sigh is heard from the figures mouth as it is consumed by the water of its new environment.

" At last ,I am free from the torment of that prison" the figure said as he looked to access his new environment. The figure raises his arm and speaks into his forearm.

"Ai ,Scan for my geographical location, vital readings and energy stabilization also access my life clock to determine how long I was in that hole " the figure spoke in a angered tone as a small pod like object ejected it's self from the back of his suit.

"We'll , your not going to like this boss but I can tell you ,that you were on ice for nine hundred thousand life cycles , however the other data you are asking for is going to take some time " the artificial intelligence spoke as it scanned the surrounding area to search for life forms.

The figure stood hovering above the ocean floor shocked at the news "They lied to me" seethed. However he was victorious in escaping his prison of nine hundred thousand from the insanity of no physical being to communicate with or feeling of hunger,sleep or pain and above everything else he was free from that infernal artificial intelligence who constantly bickered with him , while he was cryogenically asleep . "That infernal contraption was the only source of conversation for my nine hundred thousand years of imprisonment" the figure sighed while a beeping noise altered him to the A-I scans.

" Well boss do you want the good news or bad news ?" The artificial intelligence announced as it floated in the ocean.

The figure gazed at the artificial intelligence while thinking of ways to destroy the annoying A-I ,who was nothing more then a thorn in his side ,whether it be in his mind or out of the prison the figure thought.

"Your answer will determine your fate A-I ,so tread lightly" The figure spoke as he looked back to the artificial intelligence.

" well sir I aim to please however it you do decommission me please remember my great service to you with all the love in your heart " the A-I said as it generated a holographic smile on its screen.

The figure looked up at the artificial intelligence with his visor glowing in a purple aura.

"Alright,Alright clam down Moustafa no need to get let anger over take you" the A-I said with worry.

Moustafa looked at the A-I as the glowing purple aura fading away for, his visor as he said.

"Give me answers I grow tired of this environment you machine and don't call me that title you are nothing but scum under my foot"moustafa growled

" Come on boss it's a nice name your nomaka named you it when you emerged why I was even there when it happened but not just that I also" The artificial intelligence did not get to finish his sentence as a wave of pressure was seen as the A-I form started to deform.

A loud cataclysmic earthquake could be heard as Moustafa let anger consuming him cause him to release a powerful wave of pressure of the A-Is

" Boss clam down, I'll tell you " the A-I spoke as the wave a pressure ended and the A-I form started to become normal once again.

" Machine I will destroy every fiber of your being if you do not give me what I want "  
>Moustafa said with anger as the A-I showed started a holographic screen<p>

"Ok boss we are here in what is now called the Northern Atlantic Ocean by organisms called humans " the A-I said as Moustafa interrupted

"How do you know what these life forms are called and why do they look like resemble myself Moustafa asked as the hologram showed the human civilization throughout the thousands of years since he spent under the ocean.

"We'll boss it seems like after your incarceration the planet was abandoned shortly after ,but while you were sleep I did some hacking and apparently all known Nauru left the planet due to war and pollution in the all the poor Nauru could not leave so they were forced to stay on the planet and the last known entry to the holonet states that a virus know as "white death" slowly decreased the intelligence of all know Nauru on the planet. Last but not lest I know that these life are forms called humans because my systems scan found a primitive form of the Nauru holonet and accessed it,now it's called the internet by the humans .If I must say, by the looks of it the elysium Naruru destroyed the cites leavening nothing behind while the virus left the poor Nauru in a primitive Age isn't that great boss? The A-I said with enthusiasm

" I see ,so you neglected to tell me that you knew all of this while i was imprisoned ,you infernal machine your fate is decided once I'm done with you."Moustafa seethed then spoke again.

"So I was left to go insane while ..." Moustafa was stopped from his ranting by loud thundering as he turned around to see a large vessel of some sort breaking apart in the water. While just make out a figure being sucked out of the vessel by the water. "A-I what is that life form that was sucked out of that vessel " Mustafa questioned

The artificial intelligence scanned the life from then spoke.

"My scans are showing its a human female but she is quickly fading the pressure would kill her or the oxygen deprivation." The artificial intelligence mused as it hovered in the ocean.

" If I were you boss I would let it die,you would have to wait another sun and moon cycle to regain your mystic energy" The artificial intelligence suggested

"If I am able to save this human then I would find out more information about this new earth" Moustafa thought.

In a quick judgement call he used his last bit of mystic power to speed towards the figure

Present time -Beatriz-

" Is that the light" Beatriz thought as she saw a light speeding towards her at speeds that reviled many metas humans.  
>With -Moustafa-<p>

He grabbed on to the figure who now looked beautiful with the features that adored her face as he pulled to her Safety just in time to see one last was explosion destroying what was left of the vessel.

"Quick boss this female needs oxygen and a pressure stabilizer ,at these deaths she should gone already" the A -I spoke as it raced towards Moustafa

"Right ,A-I activate your force field while I grab oxygen stems " Moustafa barked as artificial intelligence activated its force field.

In the force field he laid the female down while he grab a oxygen stem from the chest plate of his suit

"Glade I took this from the protector droids before they cut off my conjuring and put me cyro freeze " Moustafa thought as he remembered being captured and being sent to that forsaken lined up the oxygen stem towards the females vain in her arm

"This may burning a little " Moustafa spoke as he put the stem into her arm.

With-Beatriz-

Beatriz felt a burning sensation in her arm, that made her moan and cry out in pain.

" Dame that hurts like a bitch, wait why am I felling pain? I'm supposed to be dead" Beatriz thought as she open her eyes to see a large figure in what appeared to be battle armor of some type kneeling over her doing something to her arm.

"Oh no ,am I in hell ? " Beatriz thought as she struggled and moved in the force field then suddenly she heard the figure speak in a language that she could not understand while trying to put its hands on her shoulders.

With- Moustafa-

" Dame it female " yelled moustafa as the human female moved in hold of his arm.

A idea came to mustafa's mind as he heard the female yell in some language he could not understand." A-I can you translate what I'm saying to this female and vise verse " Mustafa said while the female kicked him in his visor.

" Sure thing boss" the artificial intelligence spoke as it ran though the necessary task to please his owner while hearing Moustafa yell in anger" Female I will not tell you again to keep your feet away from my visor!"

With -Beatriz-

"You dame demon get off of me I will not be raped by some metal monster " Beatriz yelled as she kicked creature in what appeared to be its suddenly she heard something familiar in the creatures speech unlike before.

" For once you might have been right A-I, I should have left her there to die" Moustafa yelled as he heard the female speak again.

"We'll then screw you demonic metal creature you did not have to save me" Beatriz yelled as she slap the creature hands away from he shoulders

Moustafa stoped struggling with the human female long enough to hear what she just said " What did you just say?" Moustafa Questioned

Beatriz slowly moved back away from the figure while asking the same question in her mind" "Wait you can understand me."Beatriz asked as she found a nice corner to sit in as her eyes wondered around the force was shocked to see a fish starring at her and was then even more shocked to see that under her was clearly water but it was not seeping through what ever she was she gazed at the figure who simply stood up and walked towards her .Fearing for her life Beatriz got into a fighting stance that was common among trained sailors.

The figure then stopped short then suddenly laughed at her " what the hell is this thing."Beatriz asked her self as the figure stop laughing and spoke to her.

"Female I mean you know harm I just want to find out some information" Moustafa said while staring intensely as the female who still had her guard up but let it down just enough for her to speak " You want to ask questions? How about I ask some freaking questions I mean really the last thing I remember was being sucked out into the cold ass ocean while also making out what appeared to be a light coming straight for me and you want answers to questions please go to hell" Beatriz huffed as she suddenly felt light headed and fell back into her setting position.

"We'll you might not want to over exert yourself to much that oxygen stem is still going through your body" the artificial intelligence spoke as it appeared beside Beatriz which of course startled her.

" And what the hell are you?" Beatriz pointed a finger at what appeared to her to be a hovering globe.

" We'll human female I am what you might call a artificial intelligence and in short i will be answering your questions since my master here seems to be shy " the A-I spoke as it saw Moustafa visor glowing which usually meant that he will threaten the A-I .

The A-I then hovered near Mustafa has it then begin to tell Beatriz about there predicament "so you see me and my master are from that large structure over there" The A-I said as it moved in the direction of the structure" You see for reasons I and my master do not know we were imprisoned in that structure for nine hundred thousand years and counting .But my all so smart master used what was left of his mystic powers to cause tremendous movements in the fault lines of what you now call the planet earth ,causing great damage to the structure which eventually lead to our escape"

Beatriz could not believe what she was hearing ,sure she heard of the old Justice leagues super Heroes like superman before went crazy and started takeing over the world but he was a Kryptonian and the Martian manhunter who was from Mars. But who would have gussed this thing lived under the Northern Atlantic Ocean was causing off so many ships to be sunken and The constant earthquakes. Beatriz mussed as she gazed at the figure clad in what looked like to be armor from head to toe.

Beatriz sat up and then spoke" so what are you, a Kryptonian or Martian ? Beatriz asked as she looked more insanely at the figure.

The A-I hovered around a minute until it suddenly spoke" My known database has no known records of such life forms however to answer your question you can look at this screen I'm projecting to find out what he is" the artificial intelligence said as it's hologram appeared in Beatriz face.

After about a hour of watching the screen Beatriz could only ask more questions at what she was told ." So from my understanding you are a Nauru who resembles a human and yet are older then to add to that your people left this planet after war and pollution and left you here on earth to freeze" Beatriz said as she could only chuckle a little at the predicament of the armor clade warrior

" That is correct female " The artificial intelligence said as it hovered closely by its master

" Female do you find this comical ? " asked a angry Moustafa as he walked closer to the female

"Yes in fact I do Mr. Darth Vader " Beatriz said as she once Again chuckled at the fact that this big softy was trying to scar her."

'Female you have no idea what power I hold , I can break this world with my abilities, shatter.  
>continents and destroy planets I am ... Moustafa tried to finish his sentence as Beatriz interrupted to give him a piece her mind " hey you can kiss the darkest part of my ass Vader ,if you would have ended my existence like you said you would,you would have done it a long time ago or better yet you would not have saved me ,so you can quit the hard ass act and at lest try to show some respect towards someone" Beatriz said as she forced her finger into moustafa's chest.<p>

Moustafa's jaw dropped inside of his visor" this female must have mad with the drugs being pumped into her by the oxygen stem" Moustafa thought

"And you know what you pervert " Beatriz started to say but was interrupted by a burning sensation all over her skin which made her brawl over in pain" Moustafa could only watch with worry as her cloth like material burned away reveling her nude form.

"A-I what is going on! Moustafa yelled like never before at the artificial intelligence. As the A-I hovered towards Beatriz nude form it scanned her in hopes of finding answers" It hurts" Beatriz cried as she felt her skin changing and burning which caused so much pain that she almost lost consciousness due to the agony she was feeling.

"Boss it looks like the oxygen stem that you gave her is reassembling her cells and reforming them" the A-I announced. Moustafa could on watch in horror as the female before him went through the agony, he then looked at the artificial intelligence " what can we do" Moustafa yelled.

" look boss I know that this is the only female contact you have had in nine hundred thousand cycles but you don't have to keep yelling at me it makes me feel" the artificial intelligence did nit get to finish its sentence as a wave of pressure enclosed around it cause the A - I to hit the bottom of the force field.

" You fool this is no time for jokes don't you see that she is in pain and agony " Moustafa cried out in anger as he put on pressure on the droid.

" boss I'm sorry but we can't do anything but let run its course and see what happens plus we don't have time in about thirty seconds this force field will devolve and kill her in the process" the A-I droid announced.

Moustafa knew that the droid had a point in the matter. So picked up Beatriz bridal style used what has left of his power before speeding towards the surface. As he burst through the water the sun rays blinded him causing impediment of his ability" Dame I have to get her to safety" Moustafa thought has he tried to navigate through the air " Boss your falling toward a land mass" said the artificial intelligence droid who had suddenly found its self back into the cockpit of its masters suit.

"We'll at lest if were going to fall I might as well use myself to protect her" Moustafa thought as he moved his back back in the direction of the land mass so that Beatriz did not take the force of the impact. A loud crash was heard for miles as Moustafa hit the earth which made him loss consciousness.

With - Beatriz-

Beatriz awoke to what appeared to be the sound of seagulls flying over her. As she stood up she felt her hand press against a heard metal, which made her turn to see what is was . The sight before surprised her, here was that armor clad man laid consciousness in the sand ." I wonder what happened" to him Beatriz thought as she left herself off of the man to see her surroundings. "Wow" Beatriz said as she saw the beautiful beach she was on, ships and a city just off the last lay only a few miles away she even saw small specks of people on the other side coast line. Suddenly Beatriz felt long a length hair fall down from her head to her back.

"My hair was never that long "Beatriz spoke as she ran to the water to see what was going on. What lay adored on Beatriz body shocked her, her hair was a bright green flame and so was her green skin which then lead her to come to the conclusion that she was nude. So naturally she did was most females would have done in that situation

With -Moustafa- 80 seconds ago

Moustafa awoke to the sound of a seagull pecking his visor which caused him to snap the birds neck."Dame rodent" Mustafa seethed as his vision as still blurry from the suns ray.

"To the depths with this visor" Moustafa screamed as he removed his visor from his face,feeling the soft air on his skin with he had not felt in many cycles , he opened his eyes to see beautiful sight before him. There next to the shore was Beatriz staring at the waters surface.

"Man that female is a sight for many" Moustafa thought as his eyes wondered around h er body, her flame hair which lay beautifully down her shoulders , her leafy colored smooth skin which shined as the sun reflected off of the water surface. " Wait , the female never had the skin of leaf or flaming hair" Moustafa thought as he heard a ear shattering scream coming from the female"

"Female what is wrong?" Moustafa asked as he flew beside her which started her naturally.

With - Beatriz- present

"What the hell" Beatriz screamed as she shoot a green flame towards the figure .Luckily for Moustafa still had some mystic power left to counter the blast just as it burned the surrounding island area with a green inferno.

Moustafa sighed as he looked at the surrounding area then back at the female who he still did not know by title.

"What is problem are you trying..." It was then that Beatriz saw the features of the figures face which caused her to stop mid sentence. " he looks black" Beatriz thought as she saw his hair on top of his head but on the sides it looked as if it was cleanly also saw a small marking on the side of his light brown cheek in some sort of writing. however what shocked her most was his eyes as they glowed with a purple aura almost as if power were seeping out of his eyes.

Moustafa stood motionless as the female appeared to be looking strangely as his face" it's there something with my visage that alarms you female? Moustafa asked with anger thinking the female would once again mock him"

The question broke Beatriz of her trance and she gazed up at his face then said " no in fact your handsome , it's just that I did not think that you would look African" Beatriz said which cuased her to blush in a dark green tent on her cheeks.

Moustafa's eyes showed question as he said " what's is a African female i have never heard of this term for all Narus looked similar to me ,matter of fact I'm surprised to see that you humans have such large multi colored skin tones however I do see that you are the color of leaf"

Beatriz was confused by his answer until it finally clicked *smack* " you dame pervert I guess being down in that prison all that time made your forget how to treat a woman !"Beatriz yelled as she stalked off towards what was left of the forest.

" Female I dare you trash my visage and were are you going ?." Moustafa asked as Beatriz stalked further into the forest while raising her middle finger to Moustafa.


End file.
